The catalytic activity of tertiary amines in epoxy/anhydride compositions has been previously taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,650. A particular object of the invention described therein is the formation of liquid epoxy resin compositions having extended pot life at normal room temperatures, which compositions may then be cured to a hard and tough state by heating for 1 or 2 hours at elevated temperatures on the order of 250.degree. F.
The soluble tertiary amines in the epoxy/anhydride compositions serve to catalyze the curing of the overall blend to a hard and tough condition during the application of elevated temperature. There is a desirability, for example in connection with "in the field" application, for a system that will cure at ambient temperatures to a hardened state. It would also be desirable, particularly in such field applications, to move to substances that present reduced hazards in the field, and commensurately provide products involving minimum toxicity characteristics.